Data warehouse and online analytical processing (“OLAP”) systems may include various tools that allow for automated generation of analytical queries. These tools may, in some cases, rely on a user to supply various details concerning the structure of the data to be analyzed. Providing this information may, however, be an involved process. In other cases, tools may automatically generate analytical queries using explicitly defined schema information, such as primary key and foreign key relationships. However, analytically useful relationships may exist even when not explicitly defined. There may also be analytically useful relationships of which a user of an analytical tool is not aware.